Expansion of Liberty A GTA story
by gtacrazydude
Summary: A GTA story


Chapter 1 – Thinking of Expansion

Vercetti Estate, Starfish Island, Vice City, 12th April 2004

'Bleep bleep'. Tommy's alarm went off. The time was 10: 30 am. Tommy Vercetti had been in charge of Vice City for the best part of 18 years. He was feeling a little bored of this city now. He wanted another challenge; he wanted to try something new. Tommy led the majority of gangs in Vice City. He led his own private one, the Vercetti gang, ever since the handover of power (the slaughter of Ricardo Diaz in '86). The Cubans, who Umberto Robina had left to him prior to his brutal stabbing in 1990 by some angry Haitians, the Bikers, who Mitch Baker left him in charge of after his death of old age in '96 and the Sharks, who Tommy literally murdered his way to the top of.

Anyway, Tommy was thinking of expanding his now-boring-empire. He wanted to take over Liberty city. Tommy might have been 53, but age certainly didn't slow him down one bit. He was up for this and he knew it. There was a long day ahead, with a few phone calls to make. To run Liberty city, he'd need to take over the Leone family mafia first of all...

Chapter 2 – Getting together

Vercetti Estate, Starfish Island, Vice City, 13th April 2004

After arranging a meeting with all his gangs, Tommy was set to meet them at the Vercetti Estate. The first arrival was that of approximately 150 Angel motorcycles. The biker gang were here. Next were the Sharks. And then 80 black Hermes'. They had now all arrived.

"Right guys" Tommy said calmly "We're gonna take over Liberty City!" The gasps of shock from over 1,000 gangsters filled the air and Tommy's calmness had turned to the rage of battle. "Don't worry; I'm the most powerful man in Florida! Let's get to Escobar International, gang!" Tommy said...

Chapter 3 Arrivals and flashbacks

Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale, Liberty city, 13th April 2004, 5 hours later.

All 1,150 troops had now arrived in Liberty city, the place where Sonny Forelli set up Tommy Vercetti, 33 years ago. The gang were prepared for battle. They jacked the cars they needed to get to Portland from Shoreside Vale and Tommy chose to use the Porter tunnel to do so.

2 Hours later

The Vercetti convoy had now arrived in Harwood, Portland. Tommy hung his head in shame as it all came back to him...

Tommy's hideout, Portland, Liberty City, 29th February 1971

The Phone rang in Tommy's hideout, He answered.

TOMMY: Hello?

SONNY: Tommy, I have some work for you.

TOMMY: Go on...

SONNY: I've left a chainsaw in that weird building behind Easy Credit Autos in Harwood. Go get the chainsaw then get to Head radio. There's a guy there who stole some of my money last Thursday. I need you to go kill him, nab back the cash and bring it to me. I'll give you $100,000 for this one.

TOMMY: Ok, I'll see you at 12 pm

SONNY: Goodbye Tommy...

"Strange way of saying bye, Oh well I hear there's good money involved..." Tommy muttered to himself.

The 20 year old Vercetti got into his stolen taxi, and drove to the building, that would one day become 8-Ball's bomb shop. He took the chainsaw and drove to the Head radio building. He slowly crept in, to avoid alerting the enemy. He then heard police sirens. Uh-oh, he thought. He turned on a light to find the enemy. The guy was just hours dead from chainsaw cuts. Tommy then figured that this was a set up. Sonnyyyyy! He shouted in disbelief. He couldn't get out the way he came because someone had locked it up. (A mafia goon probably). He heard banging. "Open up or we'll bash the door down!" A group of armed cops said. They then broke it down, beat up Tommy and cuffed him. "It's him, take him away!" one of them said...

FLASHBACK ENDS

Chapter 4 – The takeover

St. marks, Portland, Liberty city, 13th April 2004, 2 minutes later.

"Oh, hmm, err..." Tommy muttered as he returned from deep thought.

The 'Vercetti convoy' were driving past Momma's restaurant. Tommy and his gang were only about 100 yards away from his first turf war since the Forelli mafia back in '86. The convoy were now on the 'dirt track' that led to Joey's gentlemen's' club. Since the assassination of Salvatore Leone in 2001, his son Joey continued the mafia business of protection, extortion and robbery.

The convoy parked outside the gentlemen's' club. But the convoy were spotted. Now, the mafia would be ready. But Tommy didn't know that. So the gang got out of their cars. The Cubans were at the front of the gang when they saw a mafia troop with a shotgun. Before they could say anything three brains were used as face paint for the Vercetti groupies behind. Tommy responded by telling his troops "Charge"! The remaining 1,147 men headed for the house as Cubans were picking off Joey's goons one by one. Tommy was wielding a spaz 12 shotgun and picking off a sizeable amount off mafia men when Joey Leone appeared out of the window dropping a grenade out the window at them. When Tommy heard the clang of the grenade next to him he frantically shouted "Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

The Vercettis and the Sharks used this opportunity to get through the back while everyone else escaped the explosion except a load of Bikers, who were, sadly, too thick and fat to react in time. The Vercettis and Sharks were bringing down many mafia goons as the mafia were focused on Tommy and the Cubans who were at the front. "Get around back you lot; don't let them Florida pricks take our city!" Joey bellowed with rage. "Oh yeah hole?" Tommy shouted back shooting his Python at Joey. Joey just escaped the bullets by diving away from the window. Meanwhile some mafia men came up behind the Sharks, who all got blasted into the wall. But the Vercettis reacted quickly and only 10 died while the rest's Uzi bullets tore into the mafia bodies. When there was one mafia goon left a Vercetti guy came forward and kicked him down the cliff. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" 'Thud'!

Meanwhile at the front of the house Tommy's lot were starting to run out fast, so Tommy called his private gang back to help. "Cubans, go clean up the rest of the Italian pricks, and my group, wait for the Cubans to return." Tommy ordered. But once the Cubans had finished slaughtering the remaining Italians, they returned, but they returned blown down the stairway by shotgun shells. _Joey's _shotgun shells. "You Sicilian head!" Tommy barked up the staircase. "Come kill me then" Joey uttered back. "Let's go kill Leone." Tommy calmly muttered to his gang. The gang crept upstairs, and one of the bravest of the lot ventured forth to confront Joey himself. This turned out disastrous as he was nailed into a wall with a shotgun bullet and fell downstairs as a result. The remaining troops got scared by this. They were shaking. Then Tommy strolled upstairs coolly, without a care in the world that over half of his overall gang had been wiped out. He dropped his shotgun and whispered "I'll take care of him." He lifted up his Hawaiian t-shirt to reveal some body armour when he suddenly broke into a bursting run at Joey to wrestle away the shotgun. But Joey swung it at him and hit his legs, knocking him over. Joey then pointed it at him and told him "I might as well just kill you now."

Chapter 5 – The final showdown

Joey's gentlemen's' club, Portland, Liberty city, 14th April 2004

Tommy dived at Joey's stomach, sending him crashing to the floor winded. The shotgun had flown from his grasp to the corner of the Leone family house. Tommy leapt up and picked up the shotgun. Then he threw it out of the window when suddenly Joey grabbed him in a headlock. Tommy was being strangled but he replied with a karate-throw over his shoulder. "!" Joey barked as his spine sent a burning pain up his back. It wasn't long before Tommy was kicking his head in and stamping on his chest. Tommy whipped out an MP5 and shot the crap out of Joey. The Don was dead, again.

Tommy strolled down the staircase, cool as a cucumber. "Did we do it" Mario asked. "We did it alright" Tommy replied. "Well then we run Liberty city, right"? Mario asked excitedly. "No way man," Tommy said. "Were only the **_Vercetti_** mafia, and this is only Portland. Now we need to take the Columbian Cartel. Y'heard about that drug spank?" Tommy questioned. "No" was the reply from Mario. "Well it's a money maker alright. The Columbians make it. They **_should_** be a breeze coz their leader, Catalina, got taken out by this Yakuza thug." Tommy explained. "Right I need 3 bodyguards with me, we gonna take out Joey's capo, Cipriani.

Chapter 6 – The don's capo

Tommy's gentlemen's club, Portland, Liberty city, 15th April 2004

Three darkly dressed bodyguards ran over to Tommy. "Right hop into this Mafia Sentinel, I'll have more of these made soon". The goons did as told. "I'll drive" Tommy ordered, M4 in hand. The engine roared as the car started. "Only a little way to Momma's restaurant" explained Tommy. Soon as they knew it they were there, Toni Cipriani's home/restaurant. There were 2 entrances, one from the car park and one from the street. "You three head in and I'll play sniper" Tommy suggested.

The trio headed in, no Toni. Instead there was his Momma. "Hey you get outta this place or I'll call my son Toni, the Don's capo" Momma ordered with rage. The guys ignored this, as they wanted Toni to be here. "He's nobody's capo no more!" one said laughing. "What does that mean?" questioned Momma. "Nothing granny" One man said. "Right I'm calling Toni you s" She said. Tommy had this all figured already as he waited for the arrival of Toni. In a couple of minutes a Mafia Sentinel arrived being tailed by the triads. Toni jumped out from the car when all of a sudden a Yakuza Stinger breezed past doing a drive by on Toni. Tommy was shocked. "That Yakuza guy..." he muttered under his breath. Meanwhile the three troops in the restaurant stabbed Momma to death and walked calmly outside.

Cut to Triad fish van.

"The mafia is here!" A Triad screamed down the radio to his comrades. Vercetti had now descended from his vantage point. Nobody yet knew of Joey Leone's death. All Triads got out from their vans with Baseball bats and colt .45s in hand. They ran towards Tommy, who popped three heads before leaving it all to the bodyguards. "I gotta chase that Yakuza, get 'em boys!" He bellowed before jumping in his Sentinel to give chase.

Cut to Tommy's Mafia Sentinel

"I could give that bloke some work" Tommy muttered. He was headed for Kenji's casino, the Yakuza HQ. In 2001, Kenji, the former Yakuza leader, had been ran over by a Columbian 4 by 4 believed to have been driven by the deceased leader Catalina's assistant named Miguel, who was killed by the following Yakuza leader Asuka, Kenji's sister. She was then killed by Catalina, who was then killed by a guy believed to be working for the Yakuza. Tommy was about 200 yards from the casino when se spotted a Red & White Stinger, Yakuza style, pull out in front of him towards the casino. Tommy raced with him to the casino where they both parked their cars.

Tommy poked his head out the window. "Hey kid, you want some work?" Tommy asked shouting. The driver spotted the Mafia car. "off!" replied the young man in a black jacket and beige cargo pants. "Hey man, we're not the mafia we once were; I killed the don, Joey. I am the new don. We run the mafia now and we're not the Leones, we're the Vercetti mafia. "Ok, but I want good pay" Said the man. "That'll be no problem for me" Tommy said with a smirk on his face. "By the way, I'm Tommy Vercetti" Tommy said holding out his hand. "Fido" The man said shaking Tommy's hand. "See you tomorrow Fido" shouted Tommy as Fido ran to the casino doors. Tommy drove away, feeling pretty smug with himself.

Chapter 7 – Recruitment

Belleville Park apartments, Staunton Island, Liberty City, 16th April 2004

Fido was watching the news.

Cut to Liberty city news broadcast

"News just in, a crippled body was found early this morning at the bottom of the cliff at Portland beach. The man, in his mid-thirties, with black hair was later identified as Mafia leader, Joey Leone. The body was found with multiple Uzi gunshots to the head, chest and stomach." Also, 3 men and an old woman were found murdered in the St. Marks Mommas restaurant. One man, in his late forties, was identified as Toni Cipriani, the right-hand-man of Joey Leone, who was also found dead this morning. The old woman, a widow in her early eighties, was found to be the owner of Mommas restaurant, and mother of Toni, Laura Cipriani. The other men were unidentified, but were recognised as a Triad and a Mafia man. That's all we have time for this afternoon, join us later at 6 pm. And from all of us, it's goodbye.

That must have all been the work of that Tim Vacratti, or whatever his name is, Fido thought, not knowing Tommy's name. Well, looks like he has something good set up there then.

Fido drove to Tommy's gentlemen's club. He walked in with an Uzi in his hand, just for security if things got tight with the Mafia. "Hello kid, I'm Tommy Vercetti, I believe we've met before" Tommy said. "Well do I have some good work or what?" Replied Fido, as he was not the one for chit-chat. "Ok-ok calm down, and what's your name again?" Said Tommy. "Fido" He responded. "Oh yeah what's that scar on your neck?" Tommy urged. "Oh this bitch shot me three years ago; I couldn't speak for 2 years!" "Well I guess you couldn't say fairer than that!" Tommy Joked. Fido gave evil looks to Tommy, as if to say 'you '. "Right c'mon 2 bodyguards here now, we gonna take out some triads, and Fido, you get $50,000 if you get this right ok?" Tommy asked. "Ok" Fido said.

The Mafia Sentinel headed to Chinatown ready to stir some . Tommy had stirred gang many times before, like between the Cubans and Haitians. So they arrived in Chinatown to the immediate greeting of Triads armed with colt .45s and Baseball bats.

Chapter 8 – If it ain't Wong's, it ain't whitewashed

Chinatown, Portland, Liberty city, 16th April 2004

Fido had brought with him a duffel bag with some weapons in it. These were an AK-47, 10 bottles of petrol, an Uzi, and a flamethrower. Tommy drove through the streets of Chinatown and soon reached the Mr. Wong's launderette.

"Right Fido, just go in and cause some , then burn the place to the ground. We're gonna up all Triad businesses" Tommy ordered "Then, I want you to drive me back home. Remember, $50,000 for this ". "Ok I'm on it". Fido said heading in. "Guards, go help him" Said Tommy. Fido kicked the doors open and the bodyguards started pouring petrol into the washing machines. Fido killed all the customers and held the owner hostage.

"Please, don't kill me, me not a Triad" the man pleaded in a strong Chinese accent. "Hand over the cash, all of it!" Fido shouted with rage at the man. "Here, here you go" The scared owner said trembling, while putting the cash into the duffel bag Fido was holding. Just that moment 10 Fish vans sped to the building. "Quickly!" Fido barked, knowing that the Triads were here. When all the cash was there Fido let him go and the man ran to his laundry van. Then Fido took a bottle of petrol and smashed it on the tiled floor. The Triads burst in from all sides as the guards blasted rounds into their bodies with their Uzi 9mms. Fido picked up his AK-47 and aimed at them. One of the Triads managed to get a shot on at Fido, hitting him in the arm, but Fido soon took care of that, kicking major with a spray of AK bullets right in the guy's head. Blood mixed with the petrol on the floor as more Triads flooded into the cramped launderette.

Fido and the bodyguards fought for their lives picking off Triads. After about 20 seconds the Triads stopped coming. Fido and the guards picked up the last few petrol bottles and smashed them in the launderette. "Right let's get outta here" Fido suggested. He grabbed the bag and headed out. "You lot get back to Vercetti's car and watch the show" Said Fido. He unpacked the flamethrower and started burning the building. 'Whoosh!' the whole place was all of a sudden engulfed in flames (the petrol was ignited by the flamethrower). Fido continued to burn until he got bored and then he went back to Vercetti's car.

"Good show man!" Tommy said excitedly as Fido stepped into the car. They heard sirens. "Oh , cops!" Fido shouted. He stepped on the gas, heading for the Mafia house. When the Sentinel got out of Chinatown the doors were smashed to pieces by cop cars. Tommy pulled out an M4 and started shooting at the cars. Fido stepped on the gas again, only 300 yards to go, he thought...

Chapter 9 – ing SWAT!

St. Marks, Portland, Liberty city, 16th April 2004

"Take this, s!" Tommy yelled out the window at the cops. He continued shooting at them. One bullet smashed through a cop's windscreen and the car fell behind, Tommy had hit the driver in the head. Meanwhile the other police car kept giving chase. There was a roadblock set up ahead. Fido took the other road and 'Crunch!' He was cut up and hit from both sides by SWAT vans. They were pretty well ed, for now.

"Liberty city SWAT! Step out from the car with your hands up, and then kneel on the floor. Fido, Tommy, and the two guards did as told, and were all cuffed, and had their weapons taken away. "holes!" Yelled Tommy. They were all chucked into a SWAT van to be driven to the Portland View Police Station.

The SWAT van pulled up at the station. The driver and the passenger went to let the criminals out. The SWAT officers began to open the doors. 'Bang!' Tommy and Fido had kicked the doors and they swung in the officers faces. "Argh!" Shouted one of the officers. Tommy, Fido, and the bodyguards beat the out of the SWAT troops, retrieved the handcuff keys, got the weapons back, and stole the SWAT van. "Ha-ha silly holes" Fido jeered. "So let's get to the mansion, guys" Tommy said, smug.

Once the guys arrived at the mansion, Tommy handed Fido a rather large briefcase. "Here's the well earned money, pal" Tommy said. "Cheers, see you another time, and give me a txt when you've got another adventure lined up, I enjoyed that, now I'm off to the hospital" Replied Fido, walking off.

Chapter 10 – Messing with the Yakuza

Torrington, Staunton Island, Liberty city, 17th April 2004

After the assassination of Yakuza leader Kenji Kasen in 2001, his sister Asuka Kasen took over as the leader. Of course she was murdered by Catalina, the Columbian cartel leader, who was killed by Fido. So the new Yakuza boss, Eisen Higoshi, was left in charge.

Fido drove to Kenji's casino. He was going to explain the Mafia situation to Eisen, and try to get him to join forces with the Mafia, and then take out the Columbians as an allied force.

"Eisen, I have something to ask you" Fido said walking in. "Fido, what is it?" asked Eisen. "The Mafia was taken over earlier this week, and the new Don asked me to work for him". "You'd better not be working for them, if you are then its war!" Eisen said, concerned. "Well at least hear me out Eisen, they're not the Mafia they used to be, they were-" Fido was cut off. "It's still the mafia, idiot! You'd better not be working for them because otherwise you're a dead man, and your 'Mafia pals'!!!" Eisen yelled. "Well I have but it-" Fido begun, until being cut off again. "Security, kill this hole!" Yelled Eisen. 4 Yakuza gang members ran towards Fido. "Eisen!" Shouted Fido, running away.

He ran to his Sentinel, but as soon as he was inside the car a Yakuza attempted to open the drivers' door. This failed as Fido swung the car around in reverse and the guy fell off.

"You've ed with me now!" Shouted Fido angrily, driving away. He was headed to 8-ball's hideout in Harwood, Portland...

Chapter 11 – A favour for an old friend...

8-ball's bomb shop, Harwood, Portland, Liberty city, 18th April 2004

Fido ran towards the door of the hideout. Fido knocked; 8-ball opened the door. "Yo Fido man! I ain't seen you since we sunk that spanked up old boat!" said 8-ball excitedly. "Yeah man it's been a long time" Said Fido. "But I want you to come see the new don, Tommy Vercetti, because he took over the Mafia and now I work for him" Fido said. "Uhh, ok..." Said 8-ball, unsure.

They got into Fido's Mafia Sentinel, and drove off. "So what's this anyway and why do you need me?" 8-ball asked. "You'll find out soon and it's to do with explosives." Replied Fido.

The Sentinel pulled up outside the house. Fido knocked on the door, Tommy answered. "Fido, what you doing here, and who's you're friend you've brought along? Asked Tommy. Fido replied: "Well, I asked the Yakuza whether they wanted to help us take out the Columbians, and that kinda ed up a bit, and they say that it's war because I'm working for you. And this is 8-ball, the best bombs expert in this city. "What the did you do that for? Only 4 days in charge and I'm already faced with war?" Shouted Tommy. "Look sorry man, so what's the plan?" Said Tommy. "Well I figured that 8-ball could go in and plant a bomb in the casino while we cover him and then we would've blown up their HQ and a lot of them" Explained Fido. "But them kinda fireworks are gonna cost you like $500,000! Said 8-ball, surprised. "That's no problem, we'll do it tomorrow at 5 pm" Said Tommy. "Ok" Said Fido and 8-ball in unison. Tommy was always a man who liked to get things done...

Chapter 12 – The bombing

Torrington, Staunton Island, Liberty city, 18th April 2004

Fido and 8-ball walked down to the Mafia Sentinel. "We'd better get your fireworks sorted out then man, we're gonna need some real power to blow that building you know" Explained Fido. "Yeah man, that Tommy bloke seemed real uptight" Stated 8-ball. "Yeah, mid-life crisis probably" Joked Fido.

They soon arrived in Harwood, at 8-ball's shop.

"Those bombs I used for that spank boat were the most powerful ones that I own, so we need to place 5 of those bombs in the casino, one in the far left corner, one in the far right, one in the left, one in the right and one in the very centre" Explained 8-ball. "Me, Tommy, and a few of his guars will be covering you" Said Fido.

19th April 2004

It was 4:30 pm. Fido and 8-ball were to get to Tommy's house by 5 pm. 8-ball arrived at the house. He knocked on the door, Tommy opened it.

"Hey man, you're Fido's friend, right?" Said Tommy. "Yeah, that's me, and the name's 8-ball. "So 8-ball, where's Fido?" Asked Tommy. "He'll be here soon" Replied 8-ball. A Mafia Sentinel turned up on the drive. "Well let's get bombing then guys!" Said Fido, hopping out of the car. "5 guards, now" ordered Tommy. 5 guards came down the stairs to Tommy's side. "Let's go" Said Tommy. They all got into 2 Sentinels and drove off.

After a long ride they arrived at Kenji's casino. Eisen saw the Sentinels with his C.C.T.V. cameras. "Security, the mafia are here!" Yelled Eisen. "Right lets get out and do this thing" Said Tommy. When they'd all got out, Tommy whispered something to one of the guards and he stayed in the car.

Suddenly swarms of Yakuza flew out of the front entrance. Fido equipped his AK-47 and Tommy got out his Spaz 12 and they both blasted at the Yakuza. A few Yakuza ran back into the casino and the rest were shot to death.

As soon as they got into the casino, 8-ball ran to the left corner and planted a bomb. Many innocent gamblers had had their game interrupted by the gunfight and were screaming and running away. "1 down 4 to go" Said 8-ball. After 8-ball had planted 2 more bombs, more Yakuza burst into the casino, one of them wielding an AK-47.

The Yakuza started spraying lead, and one of the bodyguards was taken down. Fido got out his lethal Army-M16 and blew the c out of some of them as Tommy and the remaining 3 guards took out the rest, meanwhile 8-ball had snuck away and planted another bomb, now he only had 1 to go.

After planting the final bomb, 8-ball and the group pegged it out of the casino and rushed to the Sentinels. 8-ball pressed in the explosive trigger...

'Boom!' the casino erupted like an earthquake and within seconds was reduced to rubble. The guard who Tommy left in the car earlier signalled frantically for Fido to enter the car. Fido did so.

He entered the driving seat and started up the engine. "Don't move!" Shouted the guard. "Tommy isn't grateful that you plunged him into war so fast..." He said. "And I'm not so grateful that I have to kill you" Fido Replied.

Fido whipped out his Colt .45 and blew the guard's brains out, painting the interior red. Tommy saw the blood on the side window. "Ha-ha! Serves him right for making us go to war" Said Tommy, thinking that it was Fido's blood.

"I've gotta get outta here dammit!" Said Fido to himself. "The b set me up, I'll get my revenge on that prick" He said, driving away...

**THE END**


End file.
